regresando a mi dimension
by Sofia-sama
Summary: dos amigas como el dia y la noche va a una dimencion no tan extraña
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que les guste este fic es el primero que escribo comenten.

Llegue a mi casa cansada del colegio por todas las estúpidas pruebas pero por suerte era viernes último día de clases. Deje la mochila en mi habitación me cambie y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo para comer estaba sola ya que mis padres estaban trabajando, me senté y prendí la computadora para ver a naruto.

Pero cuando estaba por reproducir me sonó el celular ya me imagino quien es…

-¡Sasume! no lo ¿hisiste verdad?-dijo por el otro lado de la línea

-¿hacer que cosa?no se de que me hablas

-sabes bien de lo que te hablo ibas a ver naruto tu sola-me dijo con tono de enojo

Hmp. Tranquila todavía no lo empeze a ver te espero –conteste frustrada

-de acuerdo en 1hora estoy haya chau mi corazón-se despidió y colgó

-dios mio no creo que ella sea mi mejor amiga ¿mi corazón? Con lo que odio que me digan asi y encima tengo que esperar para poder ver naruto y con lo impaciente que soy.

Para poder distraerme me puse a escuchar música, cuando me quise dar cuenta la puerta sono varias veces me pare molesta y abrí

-¡Sasume!-me grito y abrazo

-quieres que se salga la puerta-le dije

-¡vamos a ver naruto! Me grito aun abrazada en el odio

-no me grites y suéltame que eres pesada- le dije mientras caminaba a mi habitación con ella colgada

Llegamos a mi habitacion y reproduci el video cuando termino nos pusimos a hablar de cosas del colegio después de un rato escuche la puerta de entrada seguro que eran mi tia pero no le di importancia ya que yo todavía estaba enojada con ella por lo que me dijo de mis padres hoy a la mañana antes de dirigirme al colegio .

-Hola -dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-hmp-le dije mirándola con mis ojos violetas fríamente

-bueno yo ya me tengo que ir no vemos Sasume-me dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se iba rápido ya que yo estaba castigada y no podía ir avisitarme

Cuando se escuchó la puerta principal mi tia me miro con mucha furia y yo la miraba desinteresada mente y aparecer eso la hizo enojar mas ya que me grito que estaba castigada sin computadora y salir por dos semanas

-no sos nadie para mandarme-le dije con furia serrándole la puerta en la cara y recostándome en la cama, recordando porque tenía que vivir con ella ya que mis padres desde que nací desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, dejándome a cargo de mi tía que me odia porque odia a mi madre deje de recordar cuando escuche la puerta principal abrirse seguro que eran mis primos, yo no salí me fui al baño de la habitación a bañarme, cuando Salí me puse ropa para salir y me fui por la ventana bajando por un árbol que estaba cerca de mi ventana.

Cuando llegue a una casa que se escuchaba la música desde afuera entre y todos me empezaron a saludar era una fiesta de un amigo que tenía la casa solo ya que su familia se fue de vacaciones.

-hola hermosa que suerte que viniste no iba a ser lo mismo sin vos-me dijo ya medio tomado ofreciéndome un vaso, yo lo tome y empezamos a tomar.

Después de un rato se escuchó la policía porque los vecinos se quejaron del ruido mi amigo Raído el dueño de la casa lo empezó a pegar mientras todos los demás se iban corriendo yo me quede intentando separarlos pero no podía que ellos eran más fuerte, entonces le pegue al policía con una botella. Los compañeros con esposaron y llevaron a la comisaria a mi amigo lo dejaron ir después de unos minutos porque era su primer crimen pero a mí me tenían que ir a buscar porque no era el primero pero por suerte fue mi madrina que es la madre de mi mejor amiga.

-¿¡PORQUE NO TE EMPEZAS A COMPORTAR COMO UNA MUJER!?-me grito mi madrina mientras me llevaba en el auto

-hmp-le conteste ya que me dolía mucho la cabeza por todo lo que había ingerido esa noche ya era de madrugada. Me llevo a su casa cuando, cuando llegamos me llevo a al baño, me saco toda la ropa y me metió en la ducha con agua helada yo pegue un grito de sorpresa cuando lo sentí pero me deje cuando me bañe me cambie y me fui a la habitación de Natsuno la vi durmiendo profundamente toda abierta me acerque y la moví a para que me deje lugar.

-hola-me dijo somnolienta frotándose el ojo

-hola-le dije con tono cansado ella me vio y me abrazo

-hace un rato llamo tu tía dijo que no te quería volver a ver más que te echaba de la casa porque la cansaste con tu actitud rebelde-dijo esto último con tono de enojo.

-no te gustaría vivir en el mundo de naruto-le dije yo para evitar un sermón ella me miro y asintió.

-me encantaría que mala suerte que nunca vamos a porder ir ya que es un anime-me dijo con tono desilusionado yo la mire y me acomode. Después de un rato las dos nos quedamos profundamente dormidas.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté por los golpes de natsuno que me daba dormida cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un bosque los cerré y abrí varias veces para ver que no seguía dormida. Me levante y empuje ligeramente a natsuno con el pie para que se levante cuando abrió los ojos y vio donde estaba se levantó y empezó a gritar yo la calme pegándole en la cabeza.

-auch-me dijo con dolor en la voz yo la mire fijamente

-estas cambiada, tienes el pelo color rojo y los ojos azules (ella antes tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos negros)le dije medio sorprendida

-vos también aunque no se te nota tanto tienes el pelo negro y los mismos ojos violetas(antes tenía el pelo marrón)-me dijo sorprendida. Yo le dije que empezamos a caminar para ver donde estábamos ella asintió y empezamos a caminar hasta llegar a un pueblo que cuando lo vimos más de cerca era konoha natsuno al verlo se desmayó y yo me quede en estado de shock, después de un rato ella se levantó.

-¡ESTAMOS EN KONOHA ¿¡ESTAREMOS DORMIDAS!?-dijo cuándo se despertó, y se empezó a pellizcar para estar segura después le dije que no digamos de donde somos nos fuimos acercando cuando llegamos a la entrada se veía a tsunade con naruto al parecer llegamos justo cuando naruto se estaba por ir a una misión, cuando nos vieron no miraron sorprendidos pero naruto fue el primero en hablar

-¿Quiénes son?-dijo mirándome medio sonrojado yo lo mire extrañada pero después me acorde que estábamos en pijamas y el mío era una musculosa de tirantes con un short muy corto.

-yo soy sasume y ella es natsuno-le dije. tsunade que nos estaba mirando seriamente asintió al igual que naruto

-yo soy Uzumaki Naruto-dijo naruto sonriendo

-vengan a mi oficina-dijo tsunade a nosotras y después a naruto empezando a caminar delante de nosotras nosotras la seguimos hasta llegar al edificio cuando entramos empezó el interrogatorio que nos esperábamos

-¿Quiénes son y porque están aquí?-nos dijo con expresión seria yo la mire desinteresadamente y le dije-yo soy sasume sato y ella es natsuno tanaka y no sabemos porque estamos aquí-le dije con la misma expresión desinteresada tsunade asintió

-¿Qué edad tienen y de donde son?-nos preguntó pero yo gire la cabeza no le iba a contestar tsunade al ver esto miro a natsuno y al ver que ella estaba con una expresión de sorpresa me miro y dijo-sal voy a hablar con ella primero y después contigo-yo Salí no muy segura cuando Salí apoye mi oído en la puerta para escuchar pero no se escuchaba nada después de un rato se abrió la puerta de golpe asiendo que yo me caiga la que la había abierto era tsunade que me estaba mirando con una expresión divertida y natsuno que se empezó a reír, salió natsuno y tsunade serró la puerta justo detrás mío. después de una rato sin que yo le respondiera ella llamo a shizune para que llame a ibiki cuando llego tsunade me agarro fuertemente para que no me escapara y ibiki entro en mi mente yo los miraba con odio profundo. Después de una hora ibiki termino y le empezó a relatar todo a tsunade

-al parecer la otra niña no metía cuando dijo que venían de otro mundo. Yo los miraba furiosa por entrar en mi mente pero también estaba furiosa con natsuno que no se quedó callada y dijo todo.

-bien, ya te puedes ir gracias ibiki, shizune llama a la otra niña-cuando shizune abrió la puerta se cayó al piso ella me miraba tímidamente, yo me le tire encima y entre las dos empezamos a rodar hasta que tsunade me agarro y shizune a natsuno que era la que más lastimada estaba

-¡SE SUPONE QUE NO HIBAMOS A DECIR NADA IDIOTA!-le grite

-lo siento-me dijo apenada yo la mire con mucho odio y ella me miro de la misma manera me sorprendí un poco pero rápidamente la volví a mirar con odio.

-shizune llévala y cúrala-dijo tsunade al notar que yo iba a volver a pegarle cuando shizune se fue tsunade me fue soltando lentamente

-¿Por qué le pegaste?-me pregunto enojada

-¿Qué te importa? A tsunade le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja

-bien tu amiga ya nos contó todo y la verdad es que tenía razón de ti eres una chica demasiado rebelde y por lo que me contó ibiki de lo que vio en tu mente me lo termina de confirmar por ahora vivirán en konoha hasta que encontremos la forma de regresarlas tu vivirás aquí por ahora y tu amiga en un departamento-dijo tsunade yo la vi con una ceja levantada

-¿no confías en mi pero si en esa traidora que te conto todo como si fuera un libro abierto?-le dije incrédula tsunade me miro y asintió, yo fastidiada me acerque a la ventana y vi que iba natsuno con shizune natsuno me vio desafiante y yo le respondí igual. Cuando se fueron yo mire todo con mucha curiosidad hasta que sentí un brazo por mi hombro cuando gire era el brazo de tsunade que me miraba maternalmente yo la mire extrañada.

-¿Qué haces?-le dije extrañada pero no me respondio yo gire la cabeza restándole importancia hasta que escuche la voz de tsunade

-van a empezar la academia ninja-dijo tsunade seria yo la vi y asentí

-no es necesario en dos días me puedo aprender todo lo básico de la academia-le dije con arrogancia, tsunade me vio sorprendida.

-empiezan mañana, por ahora vamos a buscar a natsuno y vamos a comprar ropa, yo asentí y nos fuimos hasta unos departamentos donde tsunade toco la puerta y abrió natsuno cuando abrió nos saludamos como si nada hubiera pasado tsunade nos mira extrañada pero no dijo nada.

Al salir tsunade nos dejó diciendo que se tenía que ir a hacer su trabajo nosotras asentimos y nos fuimos a las tiendas.

-lo siento por haberle dicho todo a tsunade, es que estaba tan sorprendida que solté todo sin pensar-me dijo apenada yo la mire y asentí después de eso seguimos caminado hasta que llegamos a una tienda de ropa donde yo me elegí una remera cuello alto de color azul ajustada con un pantalón negro ajustado y las sandalias ninjas natsuno una remera manga larga color naranja con un short ajustado negro con las sandalias típicas ninjas después de caminar paramos en ichiraku ramen cuando entramos estaba jiraya con naruto que al parecer ya había vuelto de su misión.

-Hola chicas ¿qué hacen?-dijo naruto con su típica sonrisa

-hola naruto, venimos a comer –dijo natsuno sonriendo jiraya que estaba ahí nos quedó mirando hasta que yo lo vi y sonrio

-hola chicas me llamo jiraya y ustedes?-dijo jiraya sonriendo

-yo me llamo natsuno-dijo natsuno

-y yo sasume-le dije seriamente después de eso nos pedimos ramen y empezamos a comer hablando con naruto jiraya se había ido diciendo que tenía que recolectar información.

-adiós chicas nos vemos pronto-dijo naruto sonriendo cuando estábamos saliendo ,nosotras nos fuimos hablando de algunas cosas de nuestro mundo hasta que llegamos al barrio uchiha pero no estaba como lo pasaban en el anime estaba con luces y había poca gente con el típico símbolo en la espalda del clan nosotras curiosas nos acercamos hasta entrar sin que nadie nos veía y fuimos escondidas hasta llegar al final donde había una gran casa, donde se veía una mujer con su marido llorando hasta que el marido levanto la cabeza desapareciendo y reapareció detrás de nosotras asustándonos.

-¿Quiénes son y porque están aquí los que no son de este clan no tienen permitido entrar-nos dijo serio fugaku, natsuno se asustó al ver a fugaku uchiha delante de nosotras mientras yo estaba sorprendida.

-nada somos nuevas en la aldea y nos llamó mucho la atención este clan asique entramos pero ya nos íbamos adiós-le dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida fugaku se quedó mirándonos hasta que nosotras salimos y nos alejamos.

-no es nada parecido al anime ni al manga-dije después de un rato de silencio estábamos muy pensativas.

-tenemos que averiguar que es lo que paso y intentar arreglar algunas cosas antes de que pasen por lo que vimos naruto se tendría que ir a entrenar y sasuke se tendría que ir con orochimaru pero como esta su familia no sé si se fue.-dije muy pensativa hasta que recordé que mikoto estaba llorando.

-no puede ser, sasuke se fue igual por eso mikoto estaba llorando seguro que itachi mato a la mitad de su clan pero no llego a los demás-dije seriamente después de eso nos quedamos calladas hasta llegar a su departamento y entonces recordé que yo tenía que vivir por un tiempo con tsunade puse una mueca aparecer graciosa ya que natsuno se empezó a reír.

-adiós, nos vemos mañana –me dijo son una sonrisa de burla

-adiós –le dije ignorándola me fui caminando pero pare en una tienda donde se escuchaba la voz de tsunade al parecer estaba borracha, entre y la vi acompañada de shizune que la quería convencer de que se tenían que ir.

-hola shizune pareces cansada si quieres yo la puedo cuidar y luego llevar-le dije sonriendo levemente ella asintió y luego se fue.

-te puedo hacer unas preguntas?-le dije ahora que estaba en estado de ebriedad me serviría mas sacarle información.

-claro pero si yo también te puedo preguntar cosas-me dijo sonriendo amigablemente yo asentí y empenzo el juego

-¿Por qué están los uchihas si ellos fueron asesinados por itachi-le dije seriamente, ella me miro y respondio.

-la mitad del clan fue aniquilado por itachi pero justo en ese momento llegaron los anbu y itachi se escapó.-me dijo seria.

¿y tus padres porque hasta donde me conto ibiki tu vivías con tu tía?-me pregunto

-no lo sé cuándo nací desaparecieron y desde entonces vivía con mi tía que me odia porque odiaba a mi madre.-le respondí levemente angustiada tsunade me miro arrepentida de preguntarme.

-y sasuke donde esta?-le pregunte seriamente ella me miro tomo otro sorbo de su sake y me respondio.

-sasuke se fue con orochimaru en busca de poder para poder matar a itachi-me dijo seria yo la mire y asentí.

-cuántos años tienes, y desde que edad bebes?-me dijo seriamente yo la mire y le respondí.

-tengo 14 años casi 15 y tomo desde los 13 años.-le dije desinteresadamente. Ella se sorprendió de la edad que le dije que empezó a beber pero no dijo nada después de una rato nos fuimos a la torre hokage ya que era tarde cuando llegamos le pregunte a tsunade.

-¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?-le pregunte curiosa, tsunade me miro y luego me respondio sonriendo nerviosamente.

-me había olvidado que tu estarías conmigo pero por hoy dormirás conmigo me dijo acostándose , yo asentí y me acosté justo a ella me quede despierta una rato asta que sentí como tsunade dormida me abraza yo me volteo y la miro sonrió sinceramente y me quedo dormida.

Al otro día me despierto porque me tiraron de la cama al levantar la vista puedo ver a tsunade profundamente dormida y toda estirada yo la miro y se me hace una sonrisa traviesa.

-suiton: suidan no jutsu-susurro haciendo que se forme un torrente de agua yo miro sorprendida al ver que de verdad funciono pero me empiezo a reír de tsunade al ver su cara de susto pero, después de dos segundo me veo corriendo por mi vida ya que tsunade me persigue por haberla mojado. Cuando estaba llegando a la salida me estrello con un fuerte pecho asiendo que me tambalee cuando levanto la mirada me que sorprendida por ver quién es.

**Gracias por leer espero que les guste y comentes si ven errores o cualquier cosa chau.**


	3. Chapter 3

-hola te encuentras bien no deberías correr-Me dijo Minato con kushina pero yo estaba muy sorprendida y solamente asentí kushina me quedo mirando muy fijamente.

-hola tu quien eres no te vi nunca por aca-me dijo kushina son una sonrisa.

-ella es sasume sato-dijo tsunade media mojada kushina cuando la vio se empezó a reir sin para y tsunade le dio un golpe en la cabeza, kushina paro de reir, minato y yo miravamos con una sonrisa.

-vallan a mi oficina para que me digan de como les fue en la misión-dijo tsunade seria mientras ella se iba a cambiar la ropa minato y kishina solo asintieron.

Y tu ,vete a cambiar y al campo de entrenamiento numero 7 yo solo asentí y me fui. Cuando estaba llegando me cruce con natsuno ella también iba hacia allá al llegar no había nadie nos quedamos esperando 2 horas cuando escuchamos dos poff cuando vimos eran mikoto y kushina que aparecieron sonriendo.

-¡LLEGAN TARDE!-grito natsuno muy enojada yo solo las fulminaba con la mirada ellas solo sonreían nerviosamente.

-lo sentimos es que tsunade-sama no nos había dicho nada hasta hace unos minutos-dijo mikoto.

-porque no se presentan-dijo kushina nosotras solo asentimos.

-yo me llamo natsuno tanaka mucho gusto-dijo natsuno sonriendo animadamente mikoto y kushina asintieron y me miraron a mi.

-yo soy sasume sato-les dije seriamente mikoto asintió y kushina me quedo otra vez mirando muy fijamente yo solamente la ignore.

-bien yo soy uzumaki kushina y ella es uchiha mikoto por ahora las entrenaremos con lo básico asi dan el examen en dos días como dijo sasume-dijo kushina sonriendo yo solo asentí ignorando la mirada asesina de mi amiga por haber dicho eso.

Después de 1 hora las dos estábamos exhaustas pero seguíamos hasta la tarde.

-bien chicas ya se pueden ir mañana vengan a las 6 de la mañana para seguir-dijo mikoto sonriendo nosotras solo asentimos cansadamente, y nos fuimos a ichiraku al llegar nos encontramos con naruto y sakura hablando, cuándo entramos nos saludaron alegremente natsuno les devolvió el saludo y yo solamente asentí después de un rato se había ido sakura y solamente quedamos naruto, natsuno y yo. natsuno se pueso a hablar muy animadamente con naruto yo solo los miraba irritadamente cuando terminados de comer nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

A mitad del camino pare al escuchar la voz de tsunade, salir de un bar al acercarme vi que no estaba solamente tsunade sino también jiraiya al parecer estaban hablando muy serio. Yo me transforme con un jutsu de transformación que me habían enseñado ese dia m transforme en un chico muy normal , al entrar me senté en un lugar cerca para escuchar mejor.

-yo creo que lo son, son muy parecidas a ellos de niños-dijo tsunade mientras bebia un vaso de sake.

-si ya lose pero cambiando de tema los de akatsuki esta buscando a todos los jinchūriki será mejor que me lleve a naruto por unos años. dijo jiraiya mientras desviaba la mirada hacia mi yo me puse nerviosa al pensar que me habían atrapado.

-de acuerdo puedes llevarlo por unos años asi lo proteges de tsunade haciendo que jiraiya la mirara y asentia, yo al ver que no me prestaba atención me fui lo mas rápido que pude hacia la mancion hokage al llegar vi que estaban tsunade y jiraiya mirándome seriamente yo me sorprendi al ver lo rápido que habían llegado.

-porque estabas espiando-me pregunto seriamente yo solo la mire desinteresadamente.

-yo no estaba espiando, estaba recolectando información-les dije son media sonrisa al ver como tsunade se enojaba y jiraiya sonreía ante mi respuesta. Tsunade se me acerco y me dio un golpe en la cabeza yo solo la mire asesinamente y jiraiya solto una carcajada pero se callo al ver que tsunade lo miraba enojada a el también.

-yo me voy llendo ya que mañana me voy muy temprano a una misión dile a naruto que cuando vuelva iremos a dijo a tsunade mientras se despedia. Al irse tsunade me miro pero yo ya estaba acostada dándole la espalda pero me di vuelta al escuchar un portaso alparecer tsunade seguía enojada me volvi a darme vuelta y me dormi profundamente.

Después de un rato llego tsunade con un pijama y se acostó pero se quedo mirando a sasume dormir alparecer tenia una pesadilla ya que se movia mucho , tsunade se aserco y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza y al rato dejo de moverse y se quedo tranquila tsunade suspiro mañana iba a ser una largo dia se dijo mentalmente y se dispuso a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasume se desperto al escuchar ruido cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba sola al parecer tsunade se había despertado temprano se levanto y fue al baño a ducharse al salir se fue a el campo de entrenamiento a mitad de camino se encontró con natsuno se saludaron y al llegar ya estaban kushina y mikoto esperándonos.

-¡HOLA!-dijo kushina sonriendo mientras mikoto sonreía

-¡HOLA!.le dijo mi ruidosa amiga mientras yo solo las ignoraba pero kushina al ver eso se enojo.

-tu no piensas dijo enojada mientras yo solo la miraba desinteresadamente al parecer eso la hizo enojar mas ya que me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero yo no le dije nada era divertido hacerla enojar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?. Le pregunte a mikoto ignorando a kushina.

-¡NO ME IGNORES MOCOSA!-grito kushina

-vamos a entrenar por separado tu vas a entrenar con kushina y yo con natsuno-dijo mikoto nerviosamente mientras yo asentia desinteresadamente al girar un poco la mirada vi la sonrisa de kushina que era tenebrosa y me dio un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo.

Después de unas horas ya estaba exhausta kushina no me había dejado descansar en toda la mañana.

-ven vamos a descansar un rato me dijo yo solo asentí mientras me recostaba en un árbol kushina hizo lo mismo alado mio y saco un poco de onigiri. Cuando terminamos de comer seguimos entrenando hasta que apareció un shinobi le dijo algo a kushina y mikoto cuando desaparecio nos miraron una una sonrisa.

-La hokage las llama dice que ya pasaron los dos días-dice mikoto nosotras asentimos y fuimos a la torre hokage cuando llegamos nos hicieron las pruebas y las hicimos todas bien.

-muy bien chicas ya son oficialmente ninjas de konoha-nos dijo tsunade sonriente dándonos unas bandanas natsuno empezó a saltar de alegría mientras yo solo sonreí de medio lado.

-mañana conocerán a otro integrante y tendrán de jounin a namikaze minato-dijo tsunade mientras nosotras la escuchábamos atentamente.

-bien se pueden ir menos tu-me dijo señalándome yo solo asentí, cuando se fue natsuno tsunade empezó a hablar.

-tu ya tienes un nuevo apartamento es alado de tu amiga-me dijo dándome las llaves yo asentí y Sali de la oficina. Al salir pude ver a natsuno esperándome me aserque y nos fuimos caminando.

-¡GENIAL YA SOMOS NINJAS DE KONOHA!-grito natsuno felizmente yo solo la empuje para que no gritase pero la empuje fuerte haciendo que se cayera.

-¿estas bien?-le dije con algo de burla al verla en el piso estirándole la mano ella furiosa me agarro la mano y me empujo haciendo que también me caiga a un charco de agua me levante furiosa al verla ella ya estaba corriendo, yo solo sonreí y empece a perseguirle.

despues de correr unos minutos ella choco contra alguien haciendo que los dos se cayesen, cuando llege estaba minato con kushina y mikoto con fugaku que estaba en el piso mirando asesinamente a natsuno.

-JAJAJAJA-se empezó a reir kushina al ver a fugaku en el suelo al levantarse fugaku ignoro por completo a kushina que seguía burlándose.

-ten mas cuidado por donde vas niña-dijo fugaku a natsuno ella solo asintió y se disculpo

-adonde van-pregunto minato al vernos nosotras solo le djimos que íbamos a comer.

-muy bien nos vemos mañana a las 5 am en el campo de entrenamiento 7 –dijo minato sonriendo nosotras asentimos y nos fuimos a ichiraku ramen pedimos ramen.

-¿Por qué crees que estén vivos?-me pregunto natsuno despues de un rato de silencio.

-no lose pero hay que descubrirlo-le dije de eso nos quedamos calladas hasta que nos fuimos a los departamento al llegar vi que hay también viven kushina con minato pero no estaba naruto.

Al entrar vi que estaba amoblado me fui al baño a tomar una ducha cuando Sali me fui a mi habitación y a los minutos ya estaba dormida.

-¡DESPIERTAA QUE ES TARDEE!-me gritaron del otro lado de la puerta al abrir los ojos pude ver que y eran las 8 de la mañana me levante rápidamente me cambie rápidamente y Sali encontrándome con natsuno al parecer ella también se había quedado dormida salimos lo mas rápido que pudimos al llegar a campo no había nadie despues de unos minutos llego minato sonriendo nerviosamente.

-lo lamento por llegar tarde es que me quede dormmido nosotras no digimos nada pero todavía faltaba el otro integrante hacique nos quedamos esperando mientras esperábamos podía sentir que minato me miraba sin apartar la vista como si me estuviera examinando despues de 1 hora llego el otro integrante.

-hola lamento llegar tarde es que me perdi-dijo un chico de pelo marron y ojos azules con los colmillos usuales de los inuzuka rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

-muy bien ahora que estamos todos vamos a presentarnos díganme sus nombres cuando cumplen años y edades-dijo minato sonriendo.

-yo me llamo natsuno tanaka tengo 15 años y cumplo el 20 de enero -dijo natsuno minato asintió.

-yo me llamo raido inzuka cumplo el 12 de enero tengo 15 tambien-dijjo raido minato asentio y me miro a mi pero me presto mucha mas atención que a los otros.

-me llamo sasume sato tengo 14 y cumplo el 10 de septiembre-dije minato abrió ligeramente los ojo al escuchar eso y solamente asintió.

-yo me llamo minato namikaze y a partir de ahora sere su jounin-dijo minato nosotros solo asentimos.

-bien su primera misión será encontrar al gato perdido tora-dijo sonriendo nosotros solo nos sorprendimos al ver cual era la misión despues de una hora lo encontramos pero al agarrarlo le rasguño toda la cara a llegamos a la torre hokage natsuno y raido se quejaron por ser una misión de salir todos nos fuimos por diferentes caminos yo al ver que tenia oportunidad me aserque a minato.

-minato te puedo preguntar algo-le dije seriamente el me miro y despues de unos segundo me dijo que lo acompañe al una banca que había nos sentamos y me dijo que le pregunte lo que quiera.

-¿tienes hijos?-le dije sin redeos el se sorprendio al escuhcar esa pregunta pero no dijo nada.

-no no tengo sasume-chan porque preguntas-me dijo pero yo supe que estaba mintiendo.

-es mentira dime la verdad naruto es tu hijo-le afirme seriamente minaato al escucharme se sorprendio mucho y me golpeo en la nuca dejándome dormida.

Al despertar pude escuchar que alguien gritaba al instante me di cuenta que era kushina gritándole a minato cuando baje la vista vi que estaba acostada y atada fuertemente.

-¡SUELTENME !-les grite ellos despues de unos segundos llegaron y me miraron seriamente.

-como lo sabes-me pregunto minato.

-es obvio es tu viva imagen y el mismo carácter de kushina-le respondi. Sonrieron los dos al ver lo rápido que había sacado la conclusión.

-eres muy inteligente sasume-chan-me dijo minato sonriendo haciendo que yo sonria con arrogancia pero enseguida cambio la mirada a una seria.

-no le tienes que decir a nadie y muchos menos a naruto-me dijo kushina yo solo los mire desconcertada.

-porque el es su hijo tiene derecho a saber quienes son sus padres no lo pueden engañar por siempre el en algún momento se va a dar cuenta.-les dije mirando a kushina esta vez.

-ya lo sabemos pero el esta mas seguro solo que con nosotros-dijo kushina tristemente.

-porque lo abandonaron-les pregunte agachando la mirada triste sintiéndome relacionada con naruto al ver que sus padres también lo abandonaron.

-porque no estábamos listos para poder cuidarlo no somos buenos padres-dijo kushina tristemente

-¡ESA NO ES RAZON PARA ABANDONARLO UN BUEN PADRE NO ABANDONA A SU HIJO POR NO SABER CUIDARLO ESA NO ES EXCUSA NADIE NACE SABIENDO SER PADRE!-le grite furiosa por esa respuesta recordando como mis padres me abandonaron cuando apenas era bebe y a mi tia que me maltrataba al recordar todo eso me sentí muy furiosa y al escuchar esa respuesta me enfurecí mas todavía serrando los ojos y al abrirlos kushina y minato me miraroon muy sorprendidos por lo que tenia en los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les guste este y el anterior gracias por leer y comenten les asepto todas las criticas ja chau nos llemos en el proximo capitulo.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

-USTEDES NO MERECEN SER PADRES-les grite mirándolos con el sharingan de una aspa activado pero al instante se desactivo ya que yo todavía no tenia mucho chakra.

-¿eres una uchiha sasume?-me preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo ovidandose de la discusión de unos segundo yo solo los mire extraña por esa pregunta pero antes de responderle me quede desmayada había gastado mucho chakra.

Al abrir los ojos me encontraba en una sala muy rara no había nada mas que una mesa y dos sillas al mirar bien pude ver que estaba fugaku uchiha con ibiki mirándome.

-alfin despiertas niña ibiki puedes irte yo la interrogare-dijo fugaku primero a mi y despues a ibiki que solo asentio y se fue.

-bien ahora que estamos solos.-dijo fugaku mientras se asercaba a mi.

-¿Por qué tienes el sharingan?ya que yo al ser el líder no te recuerdo de ninguno de todos los uchiha-me dijo serio y con su sharingan activado.

-no tengo idea porque tengo el sharingan yo también estoy sorprendida al igual que tu fugaku-le respondi igual de seria el solo asentio.

-bien entonces ahí que acerte una prueba para ver si eres una uchiha-me dijo mientras me liberaba y me llevaba a la oficina de tsunade al llegar estaba kushina con mikoto y tsunade.

-y ¿es una uchiha?-pregunto tsunade a fugaku mientras me miraba.

-no lo se tsunade-sama hágale una prueba para ver si es una uchiha-le dijo seriamente pero con una sonrisa burlona un la cara mientras se iba.

-llámenme cuando este listo-dijo ya en la puerta.

-bien sasume esto te va doler un poco- me dijo tsunade mientras sacaba una enorme aguja para extraer sangre yo solo miraba y al segundo empeze a correr hacia la puerta pero cuando estaba por llegar kushina me agarro de los brazon y mikoto de las piernas mientras yo gritaba para que me suelten.

-¡SUELTENME MALDITAS LOCAS YO NO PIENZO SACARME SANGRE!-les grite sudando pero al segundo sentí tres fuertes golpes en la cabeza por parte de tsunade kushina y mikoto.

-no me digas que le tienes miedo a las inyecciones-me dijo kushina burlonamente mientras mikoto y tsunade reian yo las fulminaba con la mirada.

-no les tengo miedo-les dije enojada mientras ellas me soltaban y yo me sentaba esperando que me saquen la sangre. al llegar tsunade me miro son una gran sonrisa yo solo gire la cabeza mientras sentía como me clavaban la aguja en el brazo aguantándome las ganas de llorar la verdad es que me aterran las inyecciones.

-bien sasume quédate aquí-me dijo tsunade yo solo asentí.

-ahora tu turno mikoto dijo tsunade sonriendo mientras veía como mikoto se asustaba al verla llegar pero ella solo asintió y se sento mientras estiraba el brazo despues de sacarle lo dejo en una frasco mientras miraba sonriendo a kushina ella al instante entendio esa sonrisa por eso cuando tsunade se dio vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas kushina?- le dije al ver como ella se escapaba lentamente de la oficina tsunade al escucharme volteo rápidamente mientras kushina salio corriendo de la oficina.

-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME PINCHEN!-se escucho desde lejos.

-traiganla mientras yo llevo esto a el hospital con shizune-dijo tsunade osotras asentimos y la fuimos a perseguir.

Naruto al vernos correr nos pregunto que paso recién vio a una mujer con el pelo rojo correr muy rápido.

-se escapo naruto-kun nos ayudas a encontrarla-le dijo mikoto cariñosamente mientras naruto asentia.

-bien andando -dijo naruto sonriente mientras corria nosotras lo miramos y empezamos a buscar por diferentes lugares despues de una rato nos encontramos en el campo de entrenamiento.

-es muy buena-dijo naruto cansado mientras mikoto asentia y yo solo miraba a los alrededores pero me detuve al ver una mancha roja escondida entre los arbustos. Desaparecí y reaparecí detrás de ella asustándola mientras la agarraba por los brazos como ella me había echo hace unos minutos atrás.

-te atrape kushina gane-le dije sonriendo con arrogancia mientras ella eintentaba liberarse.

-mikoto naruto la encontré-les dije mientras hacia fuerza para que no se soltara pero tenia mas fuerza que yo naruto al verla se acerco a mi y me ayudo al igual que mikoto.

-eres muy rápida como te llamas-le dijo naruto mientras sonreía kushina solo lo miro sorprendida y con lagrimas en los ojos pero al instante sonrio.

-me llamo uzumaki kushina-le dijo pero al instante se preocupo.

-tienes el mismo apellido que yo-le dijo naruto serio pero despues de unos segundo sonrio.

-¡TIENES EL MISMO APELLIDO QUE YO!-le grito naruto sorprendido yo al ver la cara de preocupación de kushina decidi intervenir al parecer todavía no estaba lista para decirle la verdad.

-si naruto pero es normal ya que antes existía el clan uzumaki pero ellos en la guerra fueron atacados ya que eran muy fuertes y temidos por las demás aldeas por eso los sobrevientes fueron esparcido por todo el mundo-le dije seriamente naruto me vio y despues a kushina el solo asintió mientras kushina me agradecia con la mirada.

-bien entonces soy de un clan muy fuerte-dijo naruto sonriendo muy alegre.

-eso significa que somos familia verdad-le dejo naruto contento kushina solo asintió mientras naruto lloraba de felicidad.

-por cierto me llamo uzumaki naruto y voy a ser el próximo hokage de konoha-dijo sonriente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-bien naruto-kun gracias por ayudarnos a encontrarla despues van a poder hablar ahora hay que llevarla al hospital-dijo mikoto sonriendo yo solo sonreí burlonamente mientras naruto nos miraba extrañado.

-¿Por qué tiene que ir al hospital? dijo naruto confundido

-porque tienen que sacarle sangre-le respondio mikoto s¡mientras yo sonreía naruto vio a kushina con una cara de lo siento por ti.

-las acompaño-nos dijo mientras íbamos llevando a kushina que trataba de escaparse y gritaba. Al llegar shizune la atendio mientras naruto y yo reíamos al ver la cara de susto de kushina .

-listo kushina-chan-le dijo shizune mientras se iba

-kushina ya puedes soltar a mikoto-le dije mientras naruto reia mas fuerte al ver como kushina no soltaba a mikoto.

-bien chicas ya me voy mañana tengo una misión nos vemos pronto adiós-nos dijo naruto mientras se iba. Depues de una rato llego tsunade mirándonos extrañada.

-bien ya tengo los resultados-dijo mientras entraban fugaku y minato.

-aquí dice que es una uchiha pero también una uzumaki-dijo confundida haciendo que todos me miraran menos kushina que ella mira al piso.

-déjenos solas-dijo kushina con una voz seria pocas veces usada en ella todos asintieron, mientras salían de la habitación al estar solas kushina levanto la vista y pude ver que ella estaba llorando.

-porque lloras-le pregunte extrañada.

-dime algo como se llama tu tia-me dijo lo que me dejo mas extrañada.

-se llama ayata sato-le respondi ella al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendio y empezó a llorar mucho mas fuerte.

-¿Por qué?-le dije empezando a preocuparme.

-dime una cosa mas tus padres desaparecieron cuando eras bebe-me pregunto asiendo que yo solo me enojara al recordar eso solo asentí.

-si-al terminar de decir eso kushina me abrazo y empezó a sollozar yo solo la abrase.

-kushina estas bien-le dije preocupada siendo que ella se separe y me mire.

-tengo algo importante que decirte-me dijo a lo que yo solo asentí.

-yo soy la hermana de ayata sato-me dijo asiendo que yo entendiera todo me pase mi cara de preocupación a una sorprendida y despues enojada.

-yo soy tu madre y minato tu padre-me dijo mientras me miraba yo solo me puse mas furiosa me aserque a ella y sin que se lo esperara le di un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que ella escupiera sangre.

-¿¡PORQUE ME ABANDONARON!? SABES LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, USTEDES NO SON MAS QUE ESCORIAS QUE NO MERECEN TENER HIJOS LOS ABORRESCO –le grite furiosa mientras derramaba lágrimas cuando termine de decir eso me acerque a la puerta y al abrirla cayeron tsunade,minato, mikoto y fugaku al ver a minato estaba llorando y los demás sorprendidos yo solo los mire con odio y me fui de ahí lo mas rápido que pude al llegar a me fui al departamento de natsuno cuando toque ella abrió con una sonrisa muy grande pero al verme llorar se preocupo al intanste abrazandome y haciéndome entrar.

-¿Qué paso sasume porque lloras?-me dijo preocupada

-ellos son mis padres natsuno ellos son los que me abandonaron-le dije a natsuno haciéndola confundir mucho mas de lo que estaba.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto seria yo solo la mire.

-minato y kushina-le dije haciendo que se sorprendiera y me abrazara mas fuerte estuvimos haci un rato hasta que hable.

-¿Por qué crees que ellos me abandonaron-le dije seriamente.

-no lose porque no le preguntas-me dijo también seriamente

-yo no pienso hablarle a ellos mas voy a hacer de cuenta que jamas me han dicho eso-le dije muy seria ella solo me miro preocupada pero solo asintió.

-me voy nos vemos y no le digas a nadie esto me entendiste-le dije mientras la miraba fríamente ella solo asintio.

Cuando estaba saliendo pude ver que minato y kushina estaban tocando mi puerta cuando escucharon la puerta de natsuno voltearon y cuando me vieron yo me aleje ignorándolos completamente.

-por favor no nos ignores-me dijo kushina llorando yo desapareci en un poff, apareciendo en el campo de entrenamiento al llegar me puse a entrenar despues de una rato intente hacer algo que siempre me gusto.

-chidori-dije y me sorprendi al ver que lo podía hacer eso significaba que tenia dos tipos de chackras pero en dos segundos el chidori desaprarecio me había agotado todo el chackra me senté bajo una arboly me puse a pensar sobre el sharingan al tenerlo eso significaba que era una uchiha eso quería decir que tenia también el chackra de fuego asique me pare para hacer un jutsu de fuego.

-katon:gokakyu no jutsu-dije y me sorprendi al ver salir una pequeña bola de fuego pero me cai al parecer me había quedado sin chackra antes de tocar el piso unos brazos me atraparon al levantar la vista pude ver a kakashi que me miraba con el sharingan destapado.

-como conoces esos jutsus-me dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba en el mismo árbol que estaba yo hace unos minutos.

-los aprendi con escucharlos kakashi-le dije mientras el me via serio pero despues sonrio.

-entonces eres muy inteligente tu eres sasume-me dijo sonriente yo solo asentí el solo me miro despues se levanto conmigo en brazos.

-a donde me llevas-le pregunte mientras sentía que me dormia por el cansancio.

-a tu casa-me dijo yo solo asentí pero entonces recordé que no quería ver a nadie por ahora.

-me puedes llevar a tu casa por ahora no quiero ver a nadie por favor-le dije los utimo en un susurro el solo me miro pero asintio.

-bien pero igual yo vivo en tu mismo departamento un piso arriba.-me dijo sonriente yo solo asentí.

-gracias kakashi-le dije antes de dormirme en sus brazos.

Al despertar pude sentir como unos brazos me abrazaban al mover la cabeza vi que era kakashi durmiendo yo solo me sonroje mucho al verlo tan cerca pero al instante el abrió su ojo.

-lo siento pero no tenia otro lugar para dormir-me dijo nervioso yo solo asentí mientras el se levantaba.

-no importa gracias-le dije mientras me levantaba y me iba por la puerta.

-adios nos vemos luego kakashi-le dije con una sonrisa sincera kakashi al verla le sonrio también.

Al llegar abri mi puerta y pude ver que tenia una misión y tenia que estar a las ocho en la torre hokage al ver la hora me di cuenta que eran las nueve le reste importancia mientras me duchaba al salir fui lo mas lento posible al llegar todos me miraban asesinamente.

-¡LLEGAS TARDE!-gritaron raido y natsuno.

-bien ahora la misión es una rango C-dijo tsunade mirándonos minato asintio.

-tendran que escoltar a el primo del señor feudal a el país de la cascada-dijo tsunade seriamente.

-bien andando-dijo minato al salir nos miro.

-los veo en 10 minutos en la entrada-dijo minato.

Al llegar cuando estaba abriendo la puerta pude escuchar a kushina llorar me sentí un poco mal pero seguía enojada con ellos, al entrar me prepare y fui directo a la entrada al llegar estaba minato solo.

** Espero que les guste chauu**


	6. Chapter 6

-lo lamento-me dijo abrazandome mientras lloraba yo solo me sorprendi pero no le dije nada estuvo asi un minuto asta que vimos que estaba viniendo raido con natsuno minato se separo y limpio las lagrimas.

-cuando volvamos te vamos a explicar todo-me dijo muy serio yo solo asentí cuando llegaron todos esperamos a el primo del señor feudal.

-lamento la tardanza me llamo daisuke soy el primo de el señor feudal-dijo un chico de 16 años muy lindo con ojos negros y el pelo marron revuelto al mirarme me sonrio haciendo que me sonroje.

-andando-dijo minato serio y al parecer molesto nosotros solo asentimos extrañados por su actitud.

-sos muy linda sasume-chan-me dijo daisuke mientras me sonreía haciendo que me vuelva a sonrojar.

-gracias vos también sos lindo-le dije son pensar en lo que dije hasta que me di cuenta y me puse muy roja natsuno y raido al verme asi se empezaron a reir mentras yo los ignoraba y me iba adelante con minato al verlo el estaba muy serio y enojado lo que izo que me extrañara un poco.

-pasa algo-pregunte curiosa al verlo tan serio el solo me miro y luego sonrio.

-no nada-dijo contento yo solo asentí.

-paremos aquí a descansar despues seguimos-dijo mientras nosotros parábamos.

en todo el rato sentí que alguien me miraba al girar la vista pude ver que era daisuke.

Cuando seguimos sentí unas presencias al parecer minato también las había sentido porque miraba disimuladamente a los lados. Antes de que me de cuenta vi que nos habían rodeado ninjas del sonido. Al verlos minato nos dijo que pretejamos a daisuke al ver mejor pude ver que no estaban solo también estaba orochimaru. Escondido intentando atacar a minato por la espalda.

-¡MINATO CUIDADO!-grite mientras corria y resibia el ataque en el brazo minato al ver eso se sorprendio.

-sharingan-dije ,orochimaru me miro sorprendido al igual que mis compañeros.

- maldita serpiente-le dije mientras le intentaba dar un golpe pero no podía era muy habil esquivando. Vi por que minato estaba intentando deshacerse de los ninjas.

-kage bushin no jutsu-dije mientras creaba 4 clones haciendo que dos peleen.

-chidori-dije.

-rasengan-dijo uno de mis clones los dos nos asercamos corriendo contra orochimaru mientras el estaba distraído con los clones. Lo llegamos a rosar en el pecho y la pierna.

-eres fuerte, nos vemos pronto-me dijo mientras tosía sangre y sonreía desapareciendo con los ninjas, mientras yo desaparecia los clones pero al hacerlo sentí todo el agotamiento por usar mucho chakra. minato al verme caer me atrapo rápidamente mientras yo desactivaba el sharingan y caia desmayada.

Al despertar pude ver que estaba en los brazos de alguien al ver para arriba pude ver que me llevaba minato. Instantánea mente recordé toda la batalla minato al verme despierta sonrio aliviado.

-que bien que hallas despertado-me dijo sonriente yo intente bajar pero no me solto.

-puedo caminar sola-le dije seria el me miro y me solto pero al bajar no me podía mover minato al ver eso sonrio burlonamente.

-andando que ya llegamos-me dijo burlon mientras yo lo miraba enojada y intentaba caminar pero no podía daisuke al ver eso me levanto y me llevo estilo princesa asiendo que me sonroje.

-yo te llevo princesa-me dijo guiñándome un ojo haciendo que me ponga roja al ver a natsuno ella y raido se reian a carcajadas mientras minato miraba muy serio asiendo que me extrañe.

-llegamos-dijo minato al llegar cuando dejamos a daisuke en su casa el nos ivitaba quedarnos pero minato rechazo la propuesta rápidamente al salir yo ya podía caminar mas pero no mucho cuando se estaba haciendo de noche llegamos a konoha.

-bien natsuno ,raido ya se pueden ir sasume vamoscon la hokage a que te revise-me dijo asiendo que yo asienta.

Al llegar minato le relato toda la misión mientras yo miraba aburrida hasta que llego en la parte que yo atacaba a oarochimaru con el rasengan y chidori haciendo que tsunade memire sorprendida.

-donde los aprendiste esos jutsus-me dijo mirándome curiosaal igual que minato.

-no lose los escuche intente hacerlo y me salieron-dije mientras recordaba escuhar como naruto hablaba de su rasengan y del chidori de kakashi. Al decir eso tsunade y minato me miraron sorprendidos de que me hayan salido con solo escuchar como eran.

-al parecer tenemos una genio-dijo tsunade haciendo que sonria arrogante.

-bien al parecer no tenes ninguna herida grave solo tienes que descansar para recuperar el chackra ya que esos jutsus usan mucho chackra-dijo shizune yo sentí mientras me paraba al salir pude ver que kakashi estaba afuera esperando a alguien.

-hola sasume-me dijo sonriendo mientras yo le devolvía el saludo.

-recien llegas de tu misión-le pregunte el negó con la cabeza.

-no te estaba esperando para ver si querias ir a comer algo y mañana entrenar conmigo-me dijo asiendo que yo me ilusione.

-no va a poder kakashi tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante y tiene que descansar-dijo minato serio antes de que yo respondiera haciendo que kakashi lo vea extraño al igual que yo.

-bien nos vemos mañana adios sensei sasume-dijo kakashi mientras se iba caminando. Yo al velo lejos me fui caminando ignorando a minato que me seguía desde atrás mientras pensaba que mañana iba a entrenar con kakashi.

Al llegar pude sentir que minato me agarraba del brazo y desaparecíamos en un poff.

-hola minato al fin llegas-dijo kushina mientras se asercaba a la puerta pero al verme se extrañó y miro a minato esperando una explicación al igual que yo.

-dijimos que cuando volvamos íbamos a hablar-dijo mientras nos miraba yo solo asentí.

-de que quieres hablar-le dije seria mientras me sentaba al igual que ellos. Minato miro a kushina y ella asintio.

-de porque te dejamos con tu tia-dijo kushina mirándome seria mientras mi mirada cambia a una enojada.

-bien porque me abandonaron con ella-le dije enojada.

-porque te buscaban para asesinarte , por eso nosotros pensamos que eso era lo mejor-me dijo kushina asiendo que yo me extrañe por esa respuesta. Mire a minato para que me explique.

-te estaban buscando porque tu eres una uzumaki y uchiha-me dijo minato asiendo que yo me confunda mas de lo que estaba.

-no entiendo-le dije confundida asiendo que kushina sonría al igual que minato.

-eres una uchiha por parte de tu bisabulo y uzumaki por parte de tu bisabuela- dijo kushina asiendo que comprenda un poco.

Y quienes son ellos-dije seria

-uchiha madara y uzumaki chika-dijo kushina mientras yo me sorprenda al escuchar el nombre de madara.

-ellos fueron mis bisabuelos y los mejores ninjas anqué creo que conoces la historia-me dijo haciendo que yo asienta con la cabeza. Pero antes de que puedan hablar se escuchó un ruido de una misión al parecer tsunade estaba mandando a minato a una misión de espionaje ahora.

-me tengo que ir regreso mañana a la tarde- dijo mientras salía rápidamente.

-pero eso no explica porque me querían asesinar y ustedes me abandonasen-dije seria recordando que me dijeron que me querían asesinar haciendo que kushina me mire.

-ellos te querían asesinar porque tu tenías el chackra de uzumaki mezclado con el uchiha a comparación del mio que es solo uzumaki-dijo kushina asiendo que comprenda.

-por eso te dejamos con ayata ella se había ido de esta dimencion con un jutsu que invento. y al parecer te trago devuelta-dijo eso ultimo con cierto enojo, pero yo entonces entendí todo ellos no me habían abandonado porque querían lo habían hecho para protegerme pro había una duda todavía que tenia.

Y naruto el por lo que veo no tiene chackra uchiha-le dije asiendo que me mirara.

-no naruto no tiene el chakra uchiha-me dijo

-pero porque no esta con ustedes-le dije directamente asi me entendia.

-el no esta con nosotros porque despues de tenerlo minato y yo nos fuimos a una misión que duro doce años-me dijo haciendo que comprenda.

-y cuando llegamos descubrimos que el tercero le había dicho que sus padres habían muerto y nosotros todavía no tenemos el valor de desirselo.-dijo triste.

-entiendo-le dije mientras sonreía sinceramente y la abrazaba pude ver que se sorprendio cuando la abraze pero al instante me abrazo.

-gracias-dije mientras me separaba de ella que estaba sonriendo.

-quieres comer-me dijo asiendo que asienta.

-bien vamos a cocinar-me dijo asiendo que me ponga nerviosa yo no sabia cocinar.

-que te parece si mejor vamos a comer ramen-dijo nerviosamente despues de una hora al ver que habíamos quemado toda la comida.

-me parece bien-le dije sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras nos íbamos nos encontramos con naruto que al parecer también iba al ichiraku cuando nos vio nos saludo y fuimos los tres juntos al llegar vi que estaba kakashi.

-hola-le dije sonriendo el al vernos también nos saludo. Despues de comer nos fuimos al departamento con kakashi.

-kushina-san esa no es su ventana-le dijo mientras señalaba una ventana con humo saliendo kushina al ver se puso muy nerviosa.

-¡SE QUEMA MI COCINA!-grito kushina mientras corria lo mas rápido que podía kakashi se quedo mirando divertido mientras yo miraba nerviosa.

-no te preocupes dos veces al mes se le quema-me dijo al ver que estaba nerviosa haciendo que lo mire curiosa.

-ya te vas a acostumbrar de las locuras de tu familia-me dijo haciendo que me sorprenda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le dije curiosa haciendo que me vea sonriente.

-son iguales aparte de quen soy el ex alumno de minato-dijo sonriente asiendo que sonria.

-vamos a ver si necesita ayuda-me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar yo solo asentí.

Al llegar no pude evitar reirme de ver como estaba la cocina estaba todo desordenado pero por suerte se había quemado nada mas que la comida que kushina la dejo prendida, al escucharme reir kushina me vio sorprendida pero contenta ya que desde que llege a konoha no me había reido sinceramente pero rápidamente cambio la mirada a una nerviosa al ver que se prendia las demás cosas de la cocina kakshi también se empezó a reir al igual que yo.

-¡AYUDENME NO SE REIAN!-dijo mientras se le prendia fuego la ropa.

-kushina se te prende la ropa-dijo kakashi sonriendo mientras la ayudaba yo solo los mire divertida pero al ver que no podían apagarlo.

-suiton: mizurappa-dije mientras tiraba agua de la boca haciendo que se apage el fuego ellos al ver que el fuego se apago me miraron sorprendidos al ver que tenia otra clase de chackra.

-cuantos chackras tienes sasume-chan-me dijo kakashi.

-tres agua,fuego y rayo-les dije arrogante ellos se sorprendieron ante mi respuesta ya que era imposible para una genin.

-gracias por apagarlo-me dijo kushina sonriendo yo solo asenti y al ver bien esta casi toda la cocina quemada y mojada kakashi al ver sonrio nervioso mientras se alejaba.

-bueno recordé que le tengo que dar de comer a pakkun adiós nos vemos mañana sasume a las 8 am para entrenar-dijo mientras desaparecia en un poff kushina al ver eso lo maldijo pero rápidamente me vio a mi que yo me estaba llendo tranquilamente.

-a donde vas?-me pregunto.

-a dormir estoy cansada ya que recién vengo de una misión y todavía no recupero todo mi chackra-le dije seria ella al verme se puso delante de mi rápidamente.

-vos me vas a ayudar a arreglar esto porque, vos también cocinaste y además mojaste la cocina-me dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que yo solamente suspiraba y regresaba.

-kage bushin no jutsu-dije mientras aparecia dos clones kushina al ver eso me vio preocupada.

-no deberias hacer eso todavía no tienes todo tu chackra-dijo seria nosotras tres la miramos fríamente.

-ese no es tu problema-le dijimos las tres a la vez mientras girábamos para seguir limpiando kushina al escuchar eso se enfurecio pero la ignore hasta que se canso y nos ayudo despues de 2 horas terminamos.

-bien terminamos, estas bien-me dijo kushina al verme cansada yo solo asentí mientras desaparecían los clones al hacer eso se me paso todo el cansancio de los clones haciendo que me desmaye.

Kushina pov.

Kushina al ver que sasume se desmayaba la agarro rápidamente antes de que se caiga mientras la miraba maternalmente y negaba con la cabeza la llevo a la habitación de ella y minato. La acostó mientras ella también se acostaba a su lado despues de un rato se quedo despertase sintió algo sobre ella al abrir los ojos vio que sasume esta apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras sonreía ella al ver eso también sonrio mientras la movia para despertarla.

Fin de kushina pov.

Abri los ojos al sentir a alguien moverme al ver bien vi que estaba en el pecho de kushina pero no me movi me sentía muy comoda me relagaba mucho el escuchar el corazón de ella.

-quedate quieta-le dije despues de un rato al ver que no paraba de moverme.

-estabas despierta-me dijo tranquilamente mientras se quedaba quieta yo solo asentí despues de un rato de estar asi la sentí roncar levemente al levantar la cabeza ella se había vuelto a dormir yo solo sonreí y me levante llendo para la puerta al salir pude ver que kakashi estaba tocando mi puerta hay fue que me acorde que íbamos a entrenar.

-hola kakashi-le dije mientras llegaba por detrás de el al escuchar mi voz detrás de el pude ver que se asusto asiendo que sonria.

-hola sasume lista para entrenar?-me dijo sonriendo.

-si déjame cambiarme y vamos-le dije mientras entraba y le dejaba espacio para pasar el paso y se sento a esperar que yo me cambie al salir fuimos los dos a el campo de entrenamiento siete.

-empezemos que te parece si le ponemos una apuesta-me dijo sonriendo yo asentí.

-bien el que pierda tendrá que pagar el almuerzo y cena del otro por un mes-me dijo sonriendo.

-bien espero que tengas suficiente dinero porque yo como mucho mas que naruto y kushina-le dije sonriendo el solo asintio mientras se ponía en posición de pelea y se levantaba el protector dejando ver su sharingan.


End file.
